Naruto Setelah Perang
by Uzumaki kamil
Summary: Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah selesai , dan dimenangkan oleh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi . sang Pahlawan Uzumaki Naruto si Rikudou sennin kedua dan Uchiha Sasuke . hingga ada suatu peristiwa yang mengusik kedamaian dunia shinobi . langsung Baca .. RnR please ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer = Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**chapter 1 **

**selamat membaca .. **

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah selesai , dan dimenangkan oleh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi . sang Pahlawan Uzumaki Naruto si Rikudou sennin kedua dan Uchiha Sasuke . hingga ada suatu peristiwa yang mengusik kedamaian dunia shinobi .

Obito dan Madara yang menjadi dalang dari perang sudah tak berdaya terkena serangan kombinasi dari Naruto dan Sasuke , naruto pun menghampiri Uchiha Obito .

" ada apa Naruto ? kau sudah menang , apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku ? " tanya Obito yang sudah terbaring lemas

" Aku ingin mengembalikan hatimu yang hancur . " ucap Naruto .

" kau tak mungkin bisa Naruto , hatiku telah hancur karena kematian Rin " balas Obito .

" lalu jika rencana Tsukoyomi mu berhasil dan membangkitkan Rin hanya dalam genjutsu , apakah kau puas ?! " bentak Naruto .

"aku tak yakin , aku hanya ingin bersama Rin , aku sudah tak mempunyai teman lagi hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan . " timpal Obito .

" dahulu aku dibenci oleh warga desa , karena aku adalah monster , aku ingin sekali balas dendam , tapi setelah aku bertemu Iruka Sensei , Kakashi , Jiraiya sensei dan teman – teman , aku yakin bahwa aku bukanlah seorang monster . " ucap Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalu .

"kakashi masih percaya padamu , dia masih mengangapmu sebagai sahabat . " kata Naruto

Obito POV

' Kakashi apa itu benar ? ,Aku sangat menyesal Kakashi .'

Obito POV end

" itu benar ... Obito " kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menghampiri Obito .

" kau adalah sahabatku , maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Rin untukmu , dan juga mata mu yang kau berikan padaku . "ucap Kakashi dengan nada sedih .

" tak apa tentang Rin dan mata kirimu itu . "

Obito berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga .

" Naruto gunakan cakra Rikudou untuk mentransplantasikan mataku (mangekyou sharingan ) kepada mata kiri Kakashi . " gunam Obito .

" baiklah , tapi aku tak bisa mentransplantasikan dengan sempurna . " timpal Naruto .

" tak apa Naruto , itu akan menjadikan mangekyou sharingannya selalu aktif " ucap Obito .

" baiklah , Kakashi Sensei bersiaplah . " ucap Naruto .

Naruto pun mentransplantasikan mangekyou sharingan milik Obito kepada Kakashi . *catatan : mata yang di transplantasikan adalah salah satu mata milik Obito kepada mata kiri Kakashi .

" yosh.. , sudah selesai . " kata Naruto .

Kakashi pun membuka perlahan matanya , dan nampak sudah menjadi mangekyou sharingan .

" arigatou Obito . " ucap Kakashi .

Naruto dan Kakashi pun terkejut karena obito melakukan segel tangan .

" **Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu** " Obito mengucapkan jutsu .

Tiba - tiba muncul patung raksasa yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau (mirip cakra penyembuhan ) . satu persatu mayat para shinobi kembali hidup termasuk Neji Hyuga .

Sementara di tempat lain Madara Uchiha yang terbaling lemas dengan ditemani Shodai hokage .

" bocah itu memang hebat , sepertinya aku harus memberikan hadiah padanya " ucap Madara kepada Hashirama .

" apa yang akan kau berikan Madara ? " tanya Hashirama

" Rinnegan " jawab Madara tegas .

" sepertinya aku juga akan memberikan sel – sel ku padanya agar dia bisa menguasai Mokuton dan sel penyembuhan ku . " timpal Hashirama .

" panggil lah cucumu itu Hashirama " pinta Madara .

" Dia sudah ada di sini bersama Naruto " ucap Hashirama sambil menunjuk Tsunade dan Naruto .

" baiklah Naruto aku harap kau sudah mendengar semuanya ? " tanya Madara .

" tentu saja Madara -sama , aku akan lakukan bersiaplah " jawab Tsunade tegas .

" aku siap " kata Naruto .

Dilakukanlah transplantasi mata rinnegan pada naruto bersamaan dengan munculnya akar-akar dari dalam tanah yang menuju dan masuk ke dada dan tangan naruto .

" sudah selesai Naruto " kata Hashirama .

" aku terasa berbeda " ucap Naruto heran .

" baiklah mungkin ini sudah saatnya kami pergi Naruto . " kata Yondaime Hokage .

"tou-chan apakah kau akan pergi secepat ini ? "

" ya , aku akan memberikan mu kunai Huraishin ku , agar kau bisa menggunakan Huraishin . "

" arigatou Tou-chan . " ucap Naruto .

" selamat tinggal naruto , jadilah Hokage yang bisa melebihi kami . " kata sandaime hokage .

" aku akan menceritakan kisahmu ini pada Kaa-chan . dan jagalah dia (sambil menunjuk Hinata ). Hehehe . " kata Minato .

" baik tou chan " kata naruto sambil mengangkat jembolnya dan senyum khasnya .

" ya kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan Hyuuga itu . " timpal Tobirama dengan wajah dinginnya .

Hinata hanya menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tersipu malu .

" arigatou . aku akan mengingat pesan kalian " ucap Naruto .

Para mantan kage termasuk Madara dan Obito menghilang bagai debu yang terhempas angin diikuti cahaya putih di tubuh mereka .

"Arigatou Naruto , kau telah mengembalikan perdamaian di dunia shinobi . " kata mizukage -5

"Kau memang hebat anak muda " timpal tsuchikage .

"Arigatou Naruto-kun , sesekali mampirlah ke Sunagakure sebagai tamu kehormatanku . " ucap Garaa

" ya , mampirlah juga ke kumogakure " ucap raikage

" ya aku akan sangat bahagia , arigatou " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badan .

" Hyuga Hinata pasti akan bangga padamu " kata Tsunade tersenyum

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk malu karena mukanya sudah memerah . Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya

" yosh sekarang kita kembali ke desa masing – masing dan menjalankan misi seperti biasa . " kata naruto bersemangat .

Suara riuhan para shinobi tak kalah semangat .

"hey Orochimaru apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ? " tanya Tsunade .

" sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke Konoha , tapi rasanya tidak mungkin " jawab Orochimaru dengan wajah dinginnya .

" kembalilah ke Konoha Orochimaru –sama anda adalah salah satu legenda sannin konoha . anda akan sangat dibutuhkan " gunam Kakashi

" baiklah , sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa " ucap Orochimaru .

" itu benar " kata Sasuke .

" yosh , ayo kita pulang . " jawab Naruto semangat .

Para shinobi pun pulang ke desa masing –masing membawa senyum di wajah .

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclainer = Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ini lanjutan dari yang kemarin , maaf jika fanfic yang kemarin kurang sempurna**

**chapter 2 **

**selamat membaca ... **

Saat perjalanan pulang para shinobi konoha terlihat tanpa beban begitu pula Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan sasuke . Tsunade yang berjalan paling depan di ikuti Kakashi . Sesampainya di gerbang Konoha terlihat para warga Konoha telah menyambut , para shinobi pun berlarian menuju keluarganya masing-masing . Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas .

"Hey Naruto sepertinya kita perlu mandi dan beristirahat . " gunam Sasuke .

" ya kau benar " balas Naruto .

Naruto langsung menuju apartemennya dan Sasuke langsung ke kediaman Uchiha yang nampak sepi , Sasuke pun terkejut melihat ada beberapa warga yang sedang membersihkan komplek tersebut .

" gomen .. , oji-san apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya sasuke heran .

" apa kau tidah lihat aku sedang bersih-bersih Uchiha muda ? " balas si Kakek

" arigatou ji-san " ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukan badan .

" silahkan beristirahat " balas sang kakek .

Sementara di apartemen Naruto . Naruto terlihat sedang melihat keluar dari apartemennya .

' akhirnya perdamaian dapat di raih . ' gunam Naruto .

Naruto pun masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan berbicara dengan para biju .

"Hoy Naruto " sapa Shukaku

"Hai Shukaku , ternyata ini wadah pertemuannya ? " jawab Naruto .

" ya itu benar , jika kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan untuk meminta cakra kami . " ucap Sun goku

" arigatou , hoy Kurama apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka ? " tanya Naruto .

" tentu , asalkan kau berlatih jangan bermalas- malasan bodoh " ledek Kurama .

" ya .. baik lah , aku pergi dulu . " jawab Naruto malas .

Naruto kembali tersadar dan dia bertekad akan berlatih keras agar bisa menggunakan kekuatan para biju .

Mentari yang sudah kembali ke singasananya , burung - burung yang bernyanyi menandakan dimulainya pagi ini .

" hooammmmzzzz , sudah pagi ya ? " Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya .

" pagi Naruto-kun " ucap seorang anbu

" ya pagi , ... Nani ... ? Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto kaget .

" anbu utusan godaime-sama , anda diperintahkan menuju kantor hokage sekarang . " perintah anbu .

" baiklah aku mau mandi dulu . " jawab Naruto .

" ha i (poof) " anbu tersebut menghilang .

Sesampainya di gedung Hokage , terlihat rookie 12 sudah berkumpul .

" hoy Naruto .." panggil Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan

" Kiba .. " balas Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Kiba .

" ada Shino dan Akamaru juga rupanya " ucap Naruto .

" hah .. Naruto-kun " bisik Hinata dan langsung bersembunyi .

" eh .. " Naruto heran .

" itu pasti Hinata " ucap Shino

" ya itu benar " timpal Kiba .

" oh Hinata , tunggu (Naruto memimirkan sesuatu) " balas Naruto

_Flashback _

_"_ selamat tinggal naruto , jadilah Hokage yang bisa melebihi kami . " kata sandaime hokage .

" aku akan menceritakan kisahmu ini pada Kaa-chan . dan jagalah dia (sambil menunjuk Hinata ). Hehehe . " kata Minato .

" baik tou chan " kata naruto sambil mengangkat jembolnya dan senyum khasnya .

" ya kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan Hyuga itu . " timpal Tobirama dengan wajah dinginnya.

_Flashback end _

" baiklah , " ucap Naruto penuh semangat sambil berlari menuju Hinata .

" hey Hinata kenapa bersembunyi ? "

" Na-naru-to -kun " kata Hinata tergagap gagap , mukanya langsung memerah mengingat orang yang dikaguminya sejak kecil ada di depannya . ' jangan pingsan , jangan pingsan ' batin Hinata .

"Hey Hinata kenapa kau melamun ? " ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Hinata .

" ti-tidak ap-a Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata tergagap -gagap .

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata

" kau nampak manis jika Gugup seperti itu " ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya .

Hinata hanya terdiam , mengingat apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan . ' Naruto-kun menyebutku manis . ' batinya , muka Hinata semakin memerah .

" sudah lah Hinata ayo kita ke gedung hokage , teman- teman sudah menunggu . " ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata .

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memerah ? Walaupun di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang .

Sesampainya di gedung hokage , Ino yang melihat itu langsung menggoda kepada Hinata .

" Wah wah , Hinata kau nampak cocok dengan Naruto . " Goda Ino .

Hinata langsung meleaskan tangannya dari Naruto , Naruto hanya heran .

" cepatlah masuk ! " terdengar suara Tsunade .

Setelah rookie 12 berkumpul , mereka dengan tertib berjalan ke atas atap gedung Hokage .Tsunade pun angkat bicara , terlihat juga para jounin dan tetua sudah ada di sana .

" baik semuanya sudah berkumpul , aku akan membicarakan hal yang penting . " ucap Tsunade .

Para jounin dan rookie pun terlihat bingung .

" aku akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan hokage . " kata Tsunade

" eehh .. , obaa-chan lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan mu ? " tanya Naruto heran .

" dan yang menggantikanku adalah , Kakashi Hatake . " ucap Tsunade tegas .

" Kakashi sensei selamat .. " ucap Naruto

" yah , hehe .. ," Balas Kakashi .

" aku akan lebih fokus mengurus rumah sakit konoha . Kakashi kau mulai bertugas besok " ucap Tsunade

" Sekarang kalian boleh pergi . " ucap Tsunade .

Para Rokie 12 dan para Jounin pun pergi

" hey aku lapar , kita ke ichiraku saja , " ajak Naruto pada Sakura dan Sasuke .

" aku harus ke Rumah sakit Naruto " jawab Sakura .

" aku juga harus melapor ke Kakashi sebagai anggota baru anbu " timpal Sasuke .

" baik lah aku sendiri saja " jawab Naruto .

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ichiraku , tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang sedang latihan . ' ternyata yang sedang latihan itu Hinata ' batin Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Hinata .

" Hei Hinata " sapa Naruto .

Hinata yang terkejut pun langsung membalikan badannya dan ..

"**Jyuken " ** tanpa sadar Hinata memukul dada Naruto .

" ahh ittai " Naruto pun terlempar beberapa meter dan langsung terjatuh .

**TBC**

**Hayati JeWon : **makasih , ini saya lanjutkan

**Yogi.35912** : ini saya lanjut

kemarin baru permulaan

**uzumaki-irat** : ini saya lanjut

**SteFanny Elizabeth : **sekarang udah agak panjang , ini saya lanjut

**The KidSNo OppAi : **belum , ini saya lanjut

**m. : **musuh ? tentu saja


	3. Chapter 3

Samsung84 : ini aku jawab rasa penasaran kamu .

m. : makasih sarannya .

The KidsNo OppAi : ini aku lanjut

Guest : makasih sarannya sangat membantu .

SteFanny Elizabeth : iya saya usahakan .

Dakisudut : ini saya panjangkan

Novakk : saya usahakan dipanjangkan .

**Disclainer = Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto **

**Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan cerita yang kependekan**

Hinata ditambah semakin kaget karena melihat orang yang dipukulnya adalah Naruto .

" Naruto-kun " kata Hinata sambil berlari menuju Naruto .

" Naruto-kun kau tidak apa - apa ? " tanya Hinata kaget .

" ... " tak ada balasan

" Naruto-kun ! " panggil Hinata .

Alam bawah sadar Naruto .

" dimana aku ? " tanya Naruto .

"Kau ada di wadah pertemua bodoh " ledek Kurama

" kau baru saja di pukul oleh Hyuga itu , dan kau pingsan " ucap Gobi .

" cepat lah bangun dia menghawatirkan mu " timpal matarabi a.k.a nibi .

Naruto pun kembali tersadar dan yang pertama di lihatnya adalah mata lavender indah milik Hinata yang sedang menangis . Naruto pun menggenggam punggung tangan Hinata . Hinata yang merasakan ada yang menyentuh tangannya langsung terkejut .

" sudahlah Hinata aku baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto .

" yokatta , Naruto-kun gomen " balas Hinata dengan nada sedih .

" sudah lah , jangan menangis lagi " Naruto bangkit

Iris mata saphire pun bertemu dengan iris mata lavender Hinata .

" sebaiknya kita ke ichiraku saja " ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan .

Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

' naruto-kun memegang tangan ku , jangan pingsan ! ' batin Hinata .

Naruto memecah keheningan dan lamunan Hinata .

" hei Hinata " sapa Naruto .

" iya Na-naruto-kun " jawab Hinata .

" kenapa kau latihan sekeras itu , kau kan sudah kuat " tanya Naruto .

" aku i-ngin me-nj-adi lebih kuat , Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata .

" baiklah aku juga akan latihan " balas Naruto semangat .

Sesampainya di ichiraku .

" paman ramennya 2 " teriak Naruto

" baik Naruto . " jawab paman teuchi .

" ini dia Naruto dan yang satu lagi untuk pacarnya " goda Ayame-nee

" ti-tidak , kami tidak pacaran " jawab Hinata .

" sudah lah Hinata jangan dengarkan dia " timpal Naruto

Naruto pun menghabiskan ramennya begitu juga dengan Hinata .

" kenyangnya ... , ini uangnya paman , " teriak Naruto

" tidak usah Naruto " jawab paman teuchi

" baiklah paman , arigatou " balas Naruto .

" arigatou " ucap Hinata .

" ayo kita pulang Hinata , aku akan mengantarmu " kata Naruto sambil mengulurka tangannya . Dan dibalaa oleh Hinata .

" ha i " balas Hinata .

Tak disangka puluhan pasang mata melihat mereka dan sesekali tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Hinata .

" aku juga akan latihan keras seperti mu , mungkin selama 2 tahun aku akan pergi ." Ucap Naruto .

" apakah harus selama itu Naruto-kun " balas Hinata yang sudah bisa menyesuaikan keadaan .

" iya , aku ingin lebih kuat , aku akan berangkat besok " kata Naruto .

" jaga dirimu Naruto-kun " balas Hinata .

" tentu saja Hinata , Eh Hinata bisakah besok kau mengantar ku ke kantor Hokage ? " tanya Naruto

" bisa , " jawab Hinata .

" nanti besok aku jemput , baiklah kita sudah sampai " balas Naruto

" arigatou Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badan .

" ah tidak perlu , hehe . Jaa Hinata " timpal Naruto .

' arigatou Naruto-kun , aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini ' batin Hinata .

Mentari yang bersinar cerah di desa Konoha , menandakan mulainya aktivitas warga Konoha . Begitu juga dengan Naruto .

" Hoaammmzzz ... sepertinya sudah pagi " gunam Naruto

" hey bocah bukannya kau akan ke kantor hokage hari ini ? " tanya Kurama .

" benar juga , aku harus ke rumah Hinata dan ke kantor hokage . Sebaiknya aku bergegas . " Naruto pun langsung bangkit .

Naruto pun mandi dan mempersiapkan barang - barang untuk latihannya selama 2 tahun itu .

" yosh , sudah selesai waktunya berangkat ke rumah Hinata , mungkin dia sudah menunggu . "

Naruto pun sampai di dirumah Hinata , dan terlihat Hinata sudah mengunggu .

" hoy Hinata , kau sudah lama menunggu ya , gomen . Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya .

" tak apa Naruto-kun , sebaiknya kita cepat ke kantor Hokage " balas Hinata

" kau benar , ayo " jawab Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata .

' ha i , Naruto-kun ' batin Hinata sambil menunduk menutupi mukanya yang memerah .

Sesampainya di Gedung Hokage

Tok , tok

" masuk " kata Kakashi .

" hai Kakashi sensei " ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan .

" oh , hoy Naruto , Hinata . " balas Kakashi .

" ngomong - ngomong , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu . " kata Naruto .

" ada apa Naruto ? " tanya Kakashi bingung

" aku ingin berlatih di luar desa selama 2 tahun . " jawab Naruto .

" ehh ? Apa kau yakin Naruto ? ." Tanya Anko *catatan : Anko jadi asistan Kakashi .

" ya , aku yakin . " jawab Naruto tegas .

" baiklah aku izinkan , cepat kembali Naruto , dan kirim lah kabar pada kami . " ucap Kakashi .

" yosh .. , arigatou , aku akan mengirim pesan lewat katak- katak ku . " gunam Naruto .

" Hinata sekarang kita ke Tsunade Baa-chan " kata Naruto semangat ( dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan dengan Hinata ) .

" ha i Naruto-kun " .

"Mereka nampak cocok ya " kata Anko .

" kau benar , mereka benar -benar serasi " jawab Kakashi .

Di rumah sakit .

" Tsunade baa-chan ... " panggil Naruto .

" an-o , ini rumah sakit Naruto-kun , ja-ngan berteriak keras-keras . " gunam Hinata .

" baik lah , arigatou Hinata " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya .

Muka hinata sudah merah padam , mengingat orang yang Hinata sukai dari dulu . Sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya .

" ada apa Naruto ? " jawab Tsunade .

" aku ingin meminta izin untuk berlatih diluar desa selama 2 tahun " ucap Naruto .

" kau yakin Naruto ? kenapa kau berlatih diluar desa ? , apakah Kakashi mengizinkan mu ? " tanya Tsunade .

" tentu saja aku yakin , aku ingin berlatih seperti Erro sannin (Jiraiya Sensei ) " jawab Naruto .

" baik lah aku mengizinkan mu , jaga dirimu baik-baik ." Ucap Tsunade .

" arigatou Tsunade Obaa-chan " ucap Naruto .

Lalu Naruto telah sampai ke gerbang desa , terlihat juga ada Kotetsu dan Izumo .

" hati-hati Naruto-sama " ucap Kotetsu .

" kebalilah ke desa secepatnya " timpal Izumo .

" tentu saja aku akan kembali lagi " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya .

" kita akan bertemu lagi kan Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata pelan .

" tentu saja Hinata , baiklah aku akan pergi , jaa-nee semua " ucap Naruto seraya berjalan .

' hati - hati Naruto-kun . ' batin Hinata .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keadaan desa Konoha sama seperti biasa , setelah 1 tahun lebih Naruto pergi , para Rookie 11 pun menjalankan misi seperti biasa . Di kantor Hokage terlihat ada Kakashi dan Anko yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya . Namun keadaan begitu berbeda di Mansion Hyuuga yang tak begitu ramai ,hingga terlihat ada seekor katak kecil berwarna orange tengah melompat -lompat menuju Hinata yang sedang duduk di dalam Mansion Hyuuga .

" eh katak ? " terlihat salah seorang anggota clan Hyuuga bingung .

" itu pasti untuk Hinata-sama . " timpal seorang yang lainnya .

" kau benar " balas salah seorang lagi .

Hinata POV

" katak ?" Hinata bingung .

" itu pasti dari Naruto-kun "

Normal POV

" itu pasti untuk Hinata nee-chan " ucap Hanabi .

" kau benar Hanabi . " balas Hinata .

" ini dari Naruto , Hinata-chan . " ucap sang katak .

Para katak di gunung Myobokuzan sangat menghormati Hinata , ya tentu saja karna dia dekat dengan Naruto , dan Naruto juga menitip pesan pada para katak untuk Hinata .

Flashback

_"Hoy Naruto , ada apa kau kemari ? " tanya Paa . _

_" aku hanya ingin meminta izin " jawab Naruto . _

_" untuk apa Naruto ? " tanya Maa ._

_" aku ingin berlatih di luar desa Konoha . " ucap Naruto ._

_" itu bagus Naruto " kata Maa . _

_" aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan , untuk jaga Hinata Hyuuga , dan desa Konoha . " Kata Naruto . _

_" baiklah aku mengerti Naruto . " kata Paa _

_" kami katak Myoboku akan berusaha , tenanglah Naruto " kata Maa . _

_" arigatou " kata Naruto . _

_Flashback end _

Hinata pun membuka gulungan dari sang katak yang berisi surat dari Naruto .

" _hei Hinata bagaimana kabarmu ? Aku sekarang sedang berada di Sunagakure , aku sedang berlatih elemen pasir , aku sudah bisa menguasai mokuton , suiton , raiton dan katon . Dan mungkin aku akan segera pulang , aku rindu Konoha . Sampaikan salam ku pada teman – teman . Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata . " _

Hinata lalu menutup kembali gulungan surat itu dan di kembalikaan kepada si katak .

" arigatou , tolong sampaikan pada Naruto ' cepatlah pulang ', Sasuke-kun juga sedang pergi " ucap Hinata .

" ha i Hinata-chan " ucap sang katak .

Sang katak pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata .

**TBC**

jangan lupa reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

**Uqbal : **

**rasa penasaran kamu akan terjawab di beberara ch berikutnya **

**Ryoko : **

**ini aku jawab rasa penasaran kamu **

** :**

**Iya saya usahakan **

**ini saya jawab rasa penasaran kalian**

**Disclainer = Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto **

**Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan cerita yang kependekan**

**chapter 4**

** Selamat membaca**

Sudah 3 hari setelah katak pembawa pesan Naruto pergi , keadaan Desa Konoha seperti biasa . dan seperti biasa pula keadaan Kakashi dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk .

" ternyata lelah juga " ucap Kakashi dengan nada malas .

" Kakashi-sama .kerjakan lah saja " kata Anko .

" huufffttt... baiklah " balas Kakashi .

Tok tok tok ..

" masuk " ucap Kakashi .

" kakashi-sama ada pesan untuk anda dari Naruto-kun . " ucap Izumo .

" berikan padaku " ucap Kakashi .

Dilihatlah isi gulungan itu

" _hallo Kakashi –sensei bagaimana kabar mu ? , bagaimana kabar Konoha ? , kuharap baik-baik saja . aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu , apakah Sasuke sudah pulang ? . aku masih harus berlatih beberapa hari lagi , aku harus menguasai elemen doton . lalu setelah itu aku akan pulang . kirim balasan mu ke desa Sunagakure , aku masih berada disana . sampaikan salam ku pada teman – teman ya . sampai jumpa ._ " isi surat Naruto .

" Anko tolong lihat apa Sasuke sudah pulang ? dan .. " belum juga kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya , terlihat di jendela kantor hokage ada seseorang yang sedang duduk .

" aku sudah disini , suruh dia pulang . dan berlatih di Konoha . " kata Sasuke .

" bailah, Anko kirim pesan ke Sunagakure bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang . dan suruh Naruto untuk pulang . " perintah Kakashi .

" ha i " ucap Anko .

" apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Sasuke ? " tanya Kakashi .

" aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman saja " jawab Sasuke .

" itu bagus " balas Kakashi .

" aku akan pergi " kata Sasuke .

Sasuke pun pergi dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul .

Sementara itu ...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk bejalan – jalan keluar menemui teman-temannya yang seperti biasa sedang berlatih bersama atau sekedar berkumpul di tempat latihan team 7 .

" hey lihat itu Hinata , " ucap Ino pada Tenten .

" ya kau benar , hey Hinata kemari lah , bergabung bersama kami . "ucap Tenten .

" ha i " balas Hinata yang berjalan menuju ke Tenten dan Ino .

" hey Hinata apakah ada pesan dari Naruto ?" tanya Sakura sedari berjalan menghampiri Hinata .

" ya ada pesan tidak ? " timpal Kiba .

" gukk gukk (sfx suara gonggongan Akamaru .)"

" ada " jawab Hinata .

Neji dan Lee yang sedang berlatih pun langsung menghampiri Hinata untuk mendengarkan .

" katanya , '_Aku sekarang sedang berada di Sunagakure , aku sedang berlatih elemen pasir , aku sudah bisa menguasai mokuton , suiton , raiton dan katon . Dan mungkin aku akan segera pulang , aku rindu Konoha . Sampaikan salam ku pada teman – teman_ ' " ucap Hinata .

" wah .. itu kabar baik " timpal Sasuke .

" ehh Sasuke-kun , sejak kapan kau disini ?" tanya Sakura heran .

" baru saja aku sampai " jawab Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya .

" Sasuke kau tidak ada Misi ? " tanya Neji

" tidak , aku sedang santai saja . aku juga baru pulang . " jawab Sasuke .

" jadi kapan Naruto-kun akan pulang ? " tanya Lee .

" ano , aku tidak tahu , tapi dia akan segera pulang " jawab Hinata sedari muka yang memerah .

" dia akan pulang sebentar lagi . " timpal Sasuke .

" yokatta . " ucap Hinata .

Obrolan Rokie 7 pun sesekali diselingi senda gurau , sedangkan Naruto terus melatih kekuatannya bersama Gaara .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sementara di tempat Naruto , terlihat Naruto sedang berlatih dengan Gaara .

" Naruto jika masalah pertahanan dalam keadaan darurat serahkan pada shukaku . Dan fokuslah menyerang . ! " perintah Gaara .

" ha i " ucap Naruto semangat .

" **Ryusa Bakuyu no jutsu (tsunami pasir) " **ucap Gaara setelah membuat segel tangan dan sebuah tsunami pasir datang menuju Naruto .

**" Suna no tate no jutsu (perisai pasir) " **ucap Naruto setelah membuat segel tangan . Dan tabrakan antara pasir Gaara dan Naruto pun tak terelakan .

**" Suna shigure no jutsu (hujan peluru pasir kecil) " **ucap Naruto . Dan Gaara pun terkena hujan pasir dari Naruto dengan cepat Gaara membuat pasir pelindung .

" Bagus sekali Naruto , kau sekarang sudah bisa menguasai elemen pasir dengan baik . " kata Gaara .

" ini juga berkat dirimu Gaara . " balas Naruto .

Naruto dan Garaa pun berjalan kembali menuju kantor kazekage desa Suna . Gaara pun memecah keheningan .

" Setelah ini kau akan kemana Naruto " tanya Gaara .

" sepertinya aku kan pulang saja , aku rindu Konoha . " jawab Naruto .

" menginap lah dulu disini Naruto jangan terburu-buru ." ucap gaara .

" ya kau benar , aku akan menginap dulu disini , baru besok aku akan pulang ke Konoha . " kata Naruto .

Naruto dan Gaara pun sampai di kantor kazekage .

" Kazekage-sama ada pesan dari Konoha . katanya Sasuke-sama sudah pulang , dan Naruto-sama bisa pulang secepatnya " ucap seorang jounin .

" baguslah aku juga akan segera pulang . " Ucap Naruto .

" Anbu ini akan mengantarmu ke tempat peristirahatan desa Suna , beristirahatlah Naruto " ucap Gaara .

" Arigatou " balas Naruto .

" sebelah sini Naruto – sama " kata anbu

Naruto pun sampai di tempat peristirahatan desa Suna .

" Arigatou " ucap Naruto .

Anbu pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap .

" sebaiknya aku beristirahat . " ucap Naruto sambil masuk kedalam .

Keesokan harinya di gerbang desa Suna , Naruto sudah akan pulang ke desa Konoha setelah hampir 2 tahun pergi untuk berlatih , dan tak sia-sia sekarang Naruto bisa menguasai 4 elemen dasar seperti **Katon,Doton ,Raiton , Suiton, elemen pasir dan elemen es . **

" kau akan pergi sekarang Naruto ? " tanya Kankurou .

" yah .. ini sudah waktunya , teman-teman sudah menungguku . " jawab Naruto santai .

" hari-hati Naruto . " ucap Gaara .

" Tentu saja " balas Naruto .

" mungkin sebagian penduduk Konoha tidak akan mengenalimu , tapi mungkin gadis manis dari Hyuuga itu akan langsung mengenalimu " ledek Temari .

Naruto hanya sweetdrop .

" ah kau ini , baiklah aku pulang dulu , Jaa-nee semua ." ucap Naruto seraya berjalan pulang ** . **

" penampilannya berubah semenjak dia berlatih ya ? " tanya Temari tanpa menoleh kearah Kankurou .

" ya kau benar " jawab Kankurou .

" baiklah ayo Kita kembali ke kantor , banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan . " kata Gaara .

Gaara , Temari dan Kankurou pun pergi menuju kantor Kazekage .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto , Naruto sempat berbicara dengan para biju .

" apakah kau akan berjalan terus seperti ini Naruto ? mungkin dalam 3 hari kau baru sampai di Konoha . " tanya Sanbi .

" lalu aku harus bagaimana Sanbi-san ? " tanya Naruto .

" lempar saja kunai **huraishin** mu sejauh mungkin lalu gunakan **huraishin no jutsu** , mungkin dengan cara begitu akan lebih cepat . " jawab Sanbi .

" kau benar arigatou Sanbi-san " kata Naruto .

Naruto pun melempar kunainya sejauh yang dia bisa , kunai itu pun masuk kedalah hutan .

" **Huraishin no Jutsu** . " kata Naruto .

Naruto pun sudah sampai di dalam Hutan

" wah benar cara ini memang ampuh . " ucap Naruto .

Naruto pun langsung melempar kunainya kembali .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

di Konoha no sato , terlihat beberapa jounin sedang memberi makan burung-burung pengantar pesan .Tiba – tiba seekor burung elang nampak telah bertengger di salah satu tiang .

" eeh , burung pengantar pesan, " gunam Tahiko( seorang jounin yang bertugas mengurus burung pemberi pesan) .

" itu dari desa Kirigakure . " jawab Amaru .

" coba kau lihat " perintah Tahiko .

" ha i " balas Amaru sedari membuka sebuah gulungan kecil pada kaki burung elang tersebut .

" ini untuk Hokage-sama " ucap Amaru .

" Nani ? .. , cepat berikan pada Hokage "kata Tahiko .

" ha i" balas Amaru .

Amaru pun berlari menuju kanton Hokage .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" yosh sepertinya sedikit lagi akan sampai , Cuma butuh waktu 6 jam untuk sampai di Konoha ." Gunam Naruto .

" kenapa kau tidak lemparkan lagi Kunai mu Naruto ?" tanya Gobi .

" aku ingin berjalan saja " jawab Naruto .

" ide yang bagus Naruto . " timpal Shukaku .

Naruto pun berjalan santai menuju Konoha , sementara di Kantor Hokage terlihat beberapa wajah bingung disana , bertapa tidak , surat dari Kirigakure adalah surat darurat . Kakashi pun langsung membaca surat tersebut .

" ada apa ?" tanya Kakashi .

" ada surat darurat dari Kirigakure . " jawab Amaru .

" berikan Padaku " ucap Kakashi .

" ada apa ? Kakashi-sama ? " tanya Anko .

" beberapa bagian desa Kirigakure telah diserang oleh musuh yang tidak diketahui . mungkin akan ada serangan susulan ." ucap Kakashi .

" lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ? " tanya Anko .

" dalam kasus ini sepertinya aku akan memberikan misi pada ninja yang berpengalaman " ucap Kakashi .

" itu ide yang bagus , siapa yang akan kau panggil ? " tanya Anko .

" Maito Guy , Hyuuga Hiashi ,Orochimaru-sama , Tsunade senju dan Aburame Shibi "

" baiklah , tapi apa Rencananya ? " tanya Anko

" lebih baik panggil saja mereka . " jawab Kakashi .

" ha i " ucap Anko .

Kelima orang yang dipanggil pun sudah menghadap Hokage . dan bertapa terkejutnya mereka ketika diberi misi oleh Kakashi .

" baiklah kalian semua sudah berkumpul " ucap Kakashi

" ada apa Rokudaime-sama memanggil kami ? " tanya Hiasi Hyuuga .

" aku ada misi untuk kalian . " jawab Kakashi .

" yaaahuuu ... masa mudaaa... " timpal Guy kegirangan .

" cukup Guy " kata Kakashi .

" tapi misi apa Rokudaime-sama ?" tanya Orochimaru .

" desa Kirigakure telah diserang oleh musuh yang tidak diketahui , aku ingin kalian menyelidiki itu semua . " jawab Rokudaime-sama .

" tapi mengapa harus kami ? kenapa tidak jounin atau rokie 12 saja ? " tanya Shibi aburame .

" dalam kasus ini diperlukan Ninja berpengalaman seperti kalian . dan nanti akan aku kirim bantuan dari beberapa rokie 12 . " jawab Kakashi .

" sudah lama aku tidak menjalankan misi , tapi rencana mu hebat ." ucap Tsunade .

" ya sepertinya kita juga membutuhkan Ninja medis yang berpengalaman . " ucap Kakashi .

" aku mengerti " ucap Guy .

" Orochimaru-sama akan menjadi pemimpin kalian , kalian berangkat besok pagi. sekarang kalian boleh pergi ." ucap Kakashi .

" ha i " ucap mereka bersamaan .

" hhhmmmmmm sepertinya ini misi yang serius , bagaimana jika Naruto dan sasuke belum pulang ? " tanya Anko .

" mereka akan pulang tepat waktu . " jawab Kakashi enteng .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" tadaima .. "ucap Hiashi .

" okaerinasay tou-chan " jawab Hinata .

" Tou-chan dari mana saja ? " tanya Hanabi .

" dari Kantor Hokage . ada misi dari Rokudaime-sama . " jawab Hiashi .

" apakah tidak salah ? " tanya heran Hinata .

" tentu saja tidak , aku akan menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure bersama , Maito Guy , Shibi Aburame , Tsunade senju dan Orochimaru-sama . " jawab Hiashi .

" apa misinya Tou-chan ? " tanya Hanabi .

" desa Kirigakure telah diserang oleh musuh yang tak dikenal . Tou-chan di tugaskan untuk menyelidiki itu . " jawab Hiashi .

" misi yang cukup berbahaya . " timpal Hinata .

" Hinata aku ingin kau memasakan beberapa makanan untuk misi nanti " pinta Hiashi .

" baiklah aku akan ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan . " ucap Hinata sambil pergi menulis beberapa bahan makanan pada seutas kertas .

" aku akan pergi besok pagi " ucap Hiashi .

" baiklah Tou-chan , aku pergi dulu , aku akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan ke pasar . "kata Hinata . sambil pergi keluar menuju pasar .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" akhirnya sampai ... " Kata Naruto yang sudah menginjakan kakinya di depan pintu gerbang Konoha .

" Naruto-kun kau sudah pulang .. " ucap Izumo .

" anda terlihat berbeda Naruto-sama " timpal Kotetsu .

" ya tentu " ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya .

" hehe .. semenjak anda pergi Hinata-sama selalu merindukan anda , dia sering menunggu anda disini " ucap Kotetsu .

" aku akan menemuinya sekarang , aku juga merindukannya . " Ucap Naruto .

" ya itu benar temuilah pacarmu Naruto-sama " goda Izumo .

" kami tidak pacaran " ucap Naruto .

" sudah lah aku akan ke kantor Hokage lalu menemui Hinata . " kata Naruto .

Sementara itu .

" aku harus membeli beberapa sayuran , dan beberapa daging . " ucap Hinata .

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang hingga membawa terbang dompet kecil yang dipegang Hinata .

" nani .. ? , dompetku . " ucap Hinata .

Hinata pun berlari mengejar dompetnya tanpa melihat kedepan . dan **DUG ..**

"ahh .. ittai .." gunam Hinata .

" kenapa kau menabraku ? " tanya orang yang ditabrak hinata .

" gomen –gomen . " ucap Hinata sambil tak berani untuk membuka mata begitu juga orang yang ditabrak hinata .

Dan bertapa kagetnya Hinata saat membuka mata begitu juga dengan orang yang ditabrak Hinata .

" kau .. " ucap orang yang ditabrak Hinata .

" Naruto-kun " kata Hinata .

"Hinata " kata Naruto bersamaan dengan Hinata .ya benar , orang yang ditabrak Hinata adalah Naruto . pipi Hinata dan bahkan pipi Naruto juga memerah . Ditambah lagi posisi jatuh mereka . yaitu Naruto dibawah dan Hinata ada di atas dengan jarak muka mereka yang kurang dari 10 cm .

**TBC**

**Disini penampilan ninja-ninja sudah berubah , penampilan semuanya kaya di " The Last Naruto " . yang tidak berubah cuma Naruto , penampilan Naruto disini pake Jounin vest standar ditambah jubah merah beraksen api hitan dibawahnya . dan sepatunya kaya akatsuki ( liat aja di cover image ff ini ) **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclainer = Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto **

**Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan cerita yang kependekan**

**chapter 5 **

**selamat membaca ...**

"Na-naru-to-kun , kau ss-sudah pulang ? " tanya Hinata tergagap-gagap .

" tentu Hinata , tapi bisakah kau berdiri terlebih dahulu ? " jawab Naruto .

" ha'i " Hinata langsung berdiri , terlihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat merah .

" apakah kau sakit Hinata ? " tanya Naruto .

" ti-tidak Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata .

" baiklah , sebenarnya kau akan kemana Hinata ? " Tanya Naruto .

" aku ingin kepasar , un-tuk membeli be-berapa bahan makanan" jawab Hinata .

" oh itu bagus , aku akan ke gedung hokage , jaa Hinata " timpal Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata .

' padahal aku ingin sekali lebih lama bersama Naruto-kun ' batin Hinata .

Lalu **Huraishin no jutsu** .

" bisakah aku mengantarmu Hinata ? " Naruto seraya sudah ada di depan Hinata .

" ka-kapan kau ? " tanya Hinata .

"sudahlah tidak penting . **Kagebunshin no jutsu **. " Naruto membuat 1 klon .

" biar Kagebunshin ku yang mengurusnya . " timpal Naruto .

" ayo , aku sedikit lapar . " kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata .

" ha'i" kata Hinata .

Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang menyapa dan memberikan senyumnya .

"Naruto-sama sudah pulang ? " tanya salah seorang warga .

"tentu saja , hehe . " jawab Naruto .

Semakin banyak saja orang yang mengerumuni mereka berdua .

" eheemm , aku hanya mengantar Hinata saja . permisi . " ucap Naruto .

" gomen Naruto-sama . " kata salah seorang warga .

" Naruto-kun hebat , sekarang Naruto-kun begitu dihormati oleh setiap warga desa . " ucap Hinata memberanikan diri .

" hehehe ... aku juga tidak tau mengapa mereka seperti itu . " balas Naruto .

" sebenarnya untuk apa kau membeli bahan makanan sebanyak ini ? " tanya Naruto .

" Otou-san akan menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure , aku disuruh membuatkan bekal untuknya . " jawab Hinata .

" misi apa Hinata ? " tanya Naruto .

" Naruto-kun bisa bertanya pada Rokudaime-sama langsun g . " kata Hinata .

" arigatou Hinata " balas Naruto .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di gedung Hokage .

Tok tok tok .

" masuk " kata Kakashi .

" yo Kakashi sensei . " sapa Naruto .

" Naruto-sama .. " kata Anko .

" Naruto , kau sudah pulang ? " tanya Kakashi ,.

" tentu , hehehe .. " gunam Naruto .

" jadi apa hasil latihan mu Naruto ? " tanya Kakashi .

" aku sudah menguasai 5 elemen dasar walaupun elemen tanah aku belum menguasai sepenuhnya dan beberapa elemen seperti es dan pasir . " jawab Naruto .

" bagus ,aku telah menarik semua shinobi konoha , yang berada di luar desa . aku mohon bantuan mu untuk menjaga Konoha ." ucap Kakashi .

" memang ada apa ? bukankah ayah Hinata akan menjalankan misi ? " tanya Naruto .

" semua kecuali Hiashi Hyuuga , Aburame Shibi , Maito Guy , Orochimaru dan Tsunade Senju . yang akan menjalan kan misi ke Kirigakure . " jawab Kakashi . "

" misi apa ? apa... " kalimat Naruto terpotong .

" kau sedang bersama Hinata kan ? , ikutlah pulang bersamanya dan tanyakan langsung pada Hiashi Hyuuga ." perintah Kakashi .

" baiklah , aku pergi dulu " (poof) Bunshin Naruto menghilang .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

di tempat Naruto dan Hinata .

" eh Hinata sebenarnya misi apa yang Kakashi-sensei berikan pada ayah mu ? . bisakah aku menanyakan langsung padanya ? " tanya Naruto .

"tentu Naruto-kun . " jawab Hinata sambil berjalan pulang.

" baiklah " gunam Naruto .

Di Mansion Hyuuga

" Tadaima .. " ucap Hinata .

" okaerinasai . ehh siapa dia Nee-chan ? " tanya polos Hanabi .

" aku Uzumaki Naruto . " jawab Naruto .

" ehh Naruto-sama , ada apa anda kemari ? " tanya Hiashi .

" aku ingin bertanya soal misi . " kata Naruto .

" oh silahkan duduk Naruto-sama . " kata Hiashi .

" ahh... , tidak usah formal begitu . hehe .. " gunam Naruto .

" ha'i Naruto-kun " kata Hiashi .

" tapi sebelumnya **Kuchiyose no jutsu **" (poof)

" ada apa Naruto ? " ucap Gamasen( salah satu katak di Gunung Myoboku ) *****catatan : Gamasen adalah katak pengirim pesan berwarna Hijau dan putih ,memiliki ukuran seperti Gamakichi kecil .

" tolong sampaikan ku pesan kepada Mei Terumi , cepatah . " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan .

"ha'i " ucap Gamasen yang langsung pergi .

" baik , ceritakan bagaimana misinya . " pinta Naruto .

" seperti yang anda tahu desa Kirigakure telah diserang oleh musuh yang tidak diketahui . Saya bertugas untuk menyelidiki itu semua " ucap Hiashi .

" kapan misinya akan dimulai ? " tanya Naruto .

" besok pagi , makanya aku suruh Hinata untuk memasakan bekal untuk ku . " jawab Hiashi.

" oh , hehehe... , aku akan ikut dalam misi ini " ucap Naruto.

" tapi Rokudaime-sama , menyuruh kita( rookie 12 ) tetap tinggal . dan nanti kita akan di tempatkan sebagai pasukan bantuan

" hhmmmm... " gunam Naruto .

" itu benar Naruto " kata Neji tiba-tiba .

" Neji.. ? " tanya Naruto heran .

" ya , dan kita dipanggil oleh Rokudaime-sama " timpal Neji .

" kapan ? " tanya Naruto .

" sekarang " jawab Neji .

Baiklah kami pergi dulu , ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badan .

" tou-chan aku pergi " ucap Hinata .

" ya dan aku juga " timpal Neji .

" tunggu Naruto .. " kata Neji .

Poof . Naruto menghilang didalam kepulan asap .

" **Sushin no jutsu ?** " kata Hiashi .

" ayo Hinata-sama kita berangkat . " kata Neji .

" ha'i " kata Hinata .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

di atap Gedung Hokage .

poof . Naruto pun muncul .

" yo , Kakashi sensei " sapa Naruto .

" mana Hinata dan Neji ? " tanya Kakashi .

" mereka sedang dijalan " kata Naruto .

" ahh itu dia " ucap Anko .

" kenapa Hanya kami bertiga ? " tanya Naruto .

" kau tidak bertiga ! " timpal Sasuke .

" itu benar Naruto " Gunam Sakura .

" kau sudah pulang Naruto ? " tanya Sakura yang ada di Sebelah sasuke .

"Sasuke , Sakura ? " gunam Naruto .

" baiklah ngobrolnya nanti saja . sekarang kita berbicara tentang misi " kata Kakashi

"ha'i " ucap mereka bersamaan

" kalian aku beritugas untuk berjaga di luar desa sekaligus menjadi bantuan untuk tim Orochimaru. kecuali kau Neji . " kata Kakashi .

" mengapa aku tidak ? " tanya Neji heran .

" kau bersama Shikamaru akan terus bersamaku , karena kau merupakan salah satu pemikir yang hebat . " jawab Kakashi .

" dan kalian akan aku bagi dalam 2 tim , tim satu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura , tim 2 Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata . " ucap Kakashi .

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata wajahnya sudah memerah , mereka sangat senang ditempatkan bersama orang yang meraka kagumi . Saat seperti ini sudah mereka tunggu sejak lama .

" aku menarik semua shinobi yang ada di luar desa , begitu mendengar desa Kirigakure diserang , aku takut kejadian seperti Invasi Pain terulang kembali . " tambah Kakashi .

" aku mengerti , aku akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik . " ucap Naruto .

" ehh Hinata kenapa wajah mu merah seperti itu ? " sindir Anko .

" ti-dak , apa-apa " Hinata mencoba mengelak .

" kau nampak manis sekali ketika gugup seperti itu . " ucap Naruto .

Bisa ditebak wajah Hinata sudah semerah apa , walaupun dalam Hatinya dia sangat senang karena ucapan Naruto yang menyebutnya manis .

" a-a-riga-tou " Kata Hinata tergugup-gugup .

" kalian akan berangkat 1 jam sebelum tim Orochimaru berangkat . dan jika ada perubahan rencana , aku akan mengirim anjing ninjaku untuk mengirim pesan pada kalian . sekarang kalian boleh pergi . " kata Kakashi .

" ha'i " ucap mereka bersamaan .

Semua pun pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing , kecuali Naruto .

" aku akan ke Ichiraku dulu . " kata Naruto .

" kita berkumpul di gerbang desa besok subuh. jangan telat Naruto . " perintah Sasuke .

" tentu , ehh Hinata nanti aku akan kerumah mu , jaa-nee .. ( poof ) " kata Naruto .

" **Sushin No jutsu **lagi ? , kau tidak perlu takut Hinata-sama , Naruto pasti akan melindungi mu " kata Neji .

"ha'i" balas Hinata .

" baiklah aku akan pergi dulu , jaa-nee .. " kata Sakura .

" aku juga (poof) " Sasuke juga pergi.

" kita juga pergi Hinata-sama " ajak Neji .

"ha'i " ucap Hinata .

Mereka pun pulang .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

di Ichiraku Ramen .

" paman ramen misonya satu ya .. " ucap Naruto .

"ya , tunggu . " ucap paman Teuchi .

" ini dia , ehh sepertinya aku mengenalmu ? " tanya Paman.

" ini aku Uzumaki Naruto . " kata Naruto .

" Naruto-kun sudah pulang ? " tanya Ayame-nee .

" ya tentu , hehe " jawab Naruto .

" hari ini gratis untuk mu Naruto . " kata paman Teuchi .

"arigatou ... " kata Naruto lalu menyantap makanannya .

" wahh nikmatnya ... " kata Naruto .

" mau nambah Naruto ? " tawar paman Teuchi .

" ahh tidak aku ada misi . " kata Naruto .

" baiklah nanti mampir lagi ya . " kata Ayame-nee .

Naruto pun pergi menuju apartemennya , beristirahat sejenak dan tentu mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk misinya .

' sudah lama aku tidak menempati tempat ini . ' batin Naruto .

' hmmmm... aku akan menyimpan barang-barang kecil di kantong ini dan makanan di gulungan saja . ' gunamnya .

" yosh .. sudah selesai waktunya berangkat . " kata Naruto .

Naruto pun berjalan menuju rumah Hinata . Ditengah jalan Naruto berpapasan dengan teman-temannya .

" yo Naruto ,mau kemana kau pagi- pagi begini ? " tanya Kiba .

" aku akan kerumah Hinata , akan menjalankan misi . " jawab Naruto .

" jaga Hinata ya , gauk-gauk(sfx gonggongan akamaru ) " kata Kiba dan gonggongan Akamaru .

" ya itu benar , Naruto-kun " timpal Lee .

" tentu saja " ucap Naruto.

" aku pergi dulu , Hinata pasti sudah menunggu . " kata Naruto .

" ya .. " gunam Kiba .

Di depan Mansion Hyuuga terlihat Hinata dan Hiashi sudah menunggu .

" Yo Hinata , ehh ternyata ada Hiashi-san juga . "

" pagi Naruto-kun , sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu . " gunam Hinata .

" baiklah ayo .. " ajak Naruto .

Sesampainya di gerbang Desa Konoha seperti dugaan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu .

" bailah Naruto ayo pergi " ajak Sakura .

" baiklah , Ayo Hinata . Hiashi-sama aku pamit dulu ." kata Naruto .

" Tou-chan aku pamit " timpal Hinata .

" ya , hati-hati ya Hinata , Naruto . semoga berhasil . "

Ke empat ninja itu pun pergi menjalankan tugasnya . saat di perjalanan ke-4 ninja pun bertemu dengan Gamasen , katak pengirim pesan Naruto .

" yo Gamasen , apa beritanya ? " tanya Naruto .

" aku tidak sempat berbicara dengan Mei terumi-sama , karena sedang ada pertempuran hebat . " ucap Gamasen .

" apa ... ? " kaget Naruto .

" Ku rasa rencana Konoha mengirim Ninja-ninja berpengalaman adalah rencana yang tepat . berjaga-jagalah di luar Konoha , aku takut musuh itu akan menyerang Konoha . tugasku sudah selesai Naruto .aku akan pulang . " kata Gamasen .

" baik , arigatou . " kata Naruto .

" baiklah , kita berpencar dari sini . " kata Sasuke .

" baik , ayo " kata Naruto .

Mereka pun berpencar . dan mulai menjalankan misi .

**TBC**

, Ryoko : Mokuton disini , adalah hadiah dari Hashirama . bukan hasil latihan .

Novakk : maaf nanti diusahakan lebih panjang .

The KidSNo OppAi : betul sekali , elemen es Hyoton .

: ya ini di lanjut .

Guest : soal Hinata Naruto pacaran itu nanti , liat aja di chapter berikutnya .

Light strife namikaze : terimakasih sarannya .

Saladin no jutsu : terimakasih .

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclainer = Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto .**

**Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan cerita yang kependekan .**

**Chapter 6**

Chapter 6

selamat membaca ...

Mereka pun menjalankan misi masing – masing . Naruto dan Hinata menjalankan misi ke bagian timur sementara Sasuke dan Sakura ke bagian barat .

Di tempat Sasuke . ya , mereka sedang melompat-lompat di antara dahan pohon . Mungkin akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedikit lebih ramah , terutama kepada Sakura .

" Sakura , aku ingin kau tetap waspada , dan aku ingin kau sebisa mungkin menghindari pertempuran , kau pasti sudah tau alasannya . " kata sasuke dengan wajah datarnya .

" Ha'i Sasuke-kun . "jawab Sakura . sambil tetap melompat-lompat .

" Kita akan pergi sedikit lebih jauh yaitu menuju perbatasan . " kata Sasuke .

" Tapi kenapa harus sejauh itu , Bukankah kita hanya ditugaskan di luar desa saja ? " Tanya Sakura .

" desa Kirigakure ada di sebelah timur Konoha , semua akan terfokus ke sektor timur . kita harus lebih waspada terutama di bagian barat . Dan jika aku jadi musuh , sudah pasti aku akan menyerang lewat barat . " jawab Sasuke .

" baiklah aku mengerti " kata Sakura .

' Sasuke-kun memang hebat , dia memang ninja yang cerdas . ' Batin Sakura , tak terasa Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkahnya .

" kita akan berjaga di sekitar sini , jadi berkemah disini adalah ide yang baik . Sebelum matahari terbenam kita dirikan tenda masing – masing terlebih dahulu . aku akan membuat api . " Kata Sasuke memerintah .

" mengerti , setelah ini aku akan membuat makanan . " timpal Sakura .

" aku akan berjaga terlebih dahulu . " Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

sementara itu di tempat Naruto dan Hinata , yang sepertinya sudah sampai ditempat tujuan .

" yosh ... , kita akan berkemah disini Hinata , aku akan berjaga duluan . " kata Naruto .

" Ano... Naruto-kun aku saja yang berjaga , aku akan menggunakan Byakugan ku . " Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil matrasnya . Lagi pula Hinata sendiri mempunyai _Byakugan _pasti akan lebih mudah jika berpatroli/berjaga dengan _Byakugan_ .

" baiklah , pasangnya didalam saja nanti Hinata . " kata Naruto . " tapi kita akan tidur dimana ? didalam dimana ? . " Timpal Hinata . Naruto lalu mebuat _handseal_ . " **Mokuton no jutsu ** " keluarlah dari dalam tanah kayu-kayu yang membentuk sebuah rumah kecil, dengan 2 tingkat .

" disini saja . " Kata Naruto .

" luar biasa .. , baiklah aku akan menyimpan barang-barangku dulu . " Gunam Hinata , sambil masuk kedalam rumah tersebut .

" silahkan , Hari sudah akan malam . kita akan mulai berjaga . " Kata Naruto .

" aku akan berjaga . " Kata Hinata .

" Hati-hati Hinata .aku akan menggunakan _bunshin_ku untuk mengitari area sekitar sini . " Naruto memperingatkan .

" Ha'i Naruto-kun ". ' Naruto-kun menghawatirkanku ? , baik aku harus berusaha keras . ' batin Hinata .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Terlihat Orochimaru memimpin di depan di ikuti yang lainnya , suasana sangat mencekam , bagaimana tidak ? setelah melewati perbatasan dan sudah memasuke negara air para anggota tim , merasakan banyak sekali chakra . Terjadi pertarungan kah ?

' Sepertinya ada pertarungan ' batin Shibi aburame .

" berhenti ! " ucap Orohimaru .

" ada apa ? " tanya Tsunade

" lihat ada sebuah asap , tebal sekali .mungkin hanya aku yang dapat melihat disana . " jawab Hiashi . " sebaiknya cepat ada pertarungan disana , " timpal Hiashi .

" kau ambil alih di depan cepat lah . " kata Orochimaru .

" ha'i , ikuti aku " tegas Hiashi .

Mereka pun tiba tepat di depan desa kirigakure , terlihat Mizukage , Mei Terumi dan beberapa jounin sedang berjibaku dengan musuh .

" **Jyuuken** " Hiashi mengeluarkan jutsunya . Bertapa terkejutnya mereka ketika setelah terkena pukulan Hiashi musuh itu langsung berubah menjadi _zetsu putih_ . " makhluk apa ini " ucap Hiashi yang merasa kaget .

"bentuknya pun aneh . tapi aku rasa aku pernah melawannya. " kata Guy .

" Tubuh mereka berwarna putih . tak salah lagi mereka semua adalah _zetzu putih _, namun mereka lebih lemah dari yang waktu itu " sambung Hiashi dalam posisi waspadanya .

" mereka bukan manusia , jumlah mereka sangat banyak .mereka muncul dari asap hitam itu , mata manusia tidak akan mampu melihat di dalam situ , " jelas Mizukage . " Chojiro , perintahkan semua jounin untuk mundur . " timpal Mizukage .

" ha'i , Mizukage-sama . " balas Chojiro , salah satu pendekar pedang Kirigakure .

" **Konoha dai sempu** " .Guy mengeluarkan Taijutsunya . " mereka dikendalikan seseorang " timpal Maito Guy .

" mundur , jangan terpancing oleh mereka , jika kau kesana sulit sekali untuk melawan . aku akan maju , kalia... " ucap Hiashi namun tertahan karena salah satu ular yang keluar dari Orochimaru menahan lengan dari Hiashi .

" diamlah , kita disini hanya untuk mencari informasi . " kata Orochimaru .

" tapi .. " bantah Hiashi .

" aku akan menyerangnya dengan Jutsu jarak jauhku " kata Orochimaru sambil duduk bersila dan membuat beberapa segel . 5 ular yang cukup besar keluar dari sebuah kepulan asap dan masuk ke dalam asap hitam musuh dan mulai menyerang .

" Jutsu yang menakutkan , sannin konoha memang menakjubkan . " puji Mizukage .

Salah seorang musuh mencoba menyerang Orochimaru , tapi dengan cepat Tsunade memukulnya dan langsung terpental jauh .

" lindungi aku , aku sedang konsentrasi . " perintah Orochimaru . yang lain pun langsung mengelilingi sang sannin ular .

**Hijutsu Mushimayu **,ucap shibi menyerang musuh , lalu ribuan serangga menyerang banyak musuh sekaligus . **Hakke Kūshō , **Hiashi tak mau kalah . serangan musuh berhasil ditagkis dengan mudah .

" ularku sudah menangkap salah satu dari mereka . seranglah dengan jutsu jarak jauh kalian . " perintah orochimaru . lalu dia berdiri dan ikut menyerang musuh .

**Hakke Kūshō **Hiashi langsung mengeluarkan jutsunya , beberapa musuh terpental dan berubah seperti _zetzu putih _.

" Tch ... , Ninja Konoha ? . sepertinya aku harus menyempurnakan dulu senjataku . " ucap seorang Ninja misterius . ' aku harus langsung mundur dari tempat ini ' . Ia membuat handseal dan asap tebal lalu musuh ( _zetzu putih_ ) pun menghilang .

" mereka mundur ? " gunam Guy .

" sepertinya begitu , Orochimaru-sama akan kita apakan mayat atau zetsu itu ? " timpal Shibi .

" kita akan meneliti/mengotopsinya di konoha . " jawab Orochimaru .

" ya , sepertinya itu ide yang bagus . hari sudah mulai malam . kita istirahat saja di sini . " Ucap Hiashi .

" Mizukage-sama kirim burung pembawa pesan ke Konoha dan beritahu tentang situasi ini . " kata Orochimaru .

" Ha'i . istirahatlah di sini , Chojuro akan mengantar kalian . " sambung Mizukage .

" Ikuti aku . " ajak Chojuro .

Ninja konoha pun beristirahat di Kirigakure , sekedar mengisi chakra dan menyusun srategi untuk esok hari . Keadaan di Kirigakure sudah mulai terkendali . mereka pun memutuskan untuk meneliti mayat tersebut di Konoha dan akan berangkat esok hari .

" kita akan berangkat besok pagi , harap persiapkan diri kalian " tutur Orochimaru .

" ha'i " mereka semua bersamaan .

Sementara di tempat lain , ninja misterius yang menyerang Kirigakure , sedang berusaha lari dan melompat-lompat di antara dahan pohon .

' Tch Shinobi Konoha itu menghancurkan rencana awalku , sepertinya aku harus menyusun rencana baru , ' Gunam Shinobi tersebut .

' Hancurkan Konoha . '

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" kalian akan berangkat sekarang ? " tanya Mizukage .

" Ya, hasil dari meneliti mayat ini akan aku kirim langsung ke Kirigakure . Jika ada yang menyerang kembali Kirigakure , langsung kirim pesan ke Konoha . " Jawab Orochimaru .

" Hati-hati , kami mengandalkan kalian . " tutur Mizukage .

" arigatou , ayo semua . " perintah Orochimaru .

" ha'i " jawab mereka bersamaan .

Mereka pun tiba di Konoha . Maka tugas Naruto, Sasuke ,Hinata dan Sakura pun berakhir .

" akhirnya misiya selesai , mungkin aku ingin sesekali menjalankan misi seperti ini lagi " ucap Tsunade .

" kau benar , apa yang akan kau lakukan Guy ? " tanya Orochimaru .

" berlatih tentunya , aku sudah lama tidak latihan . " jawab Guy dengan semangat seperti biasa .

" Kau tidak berubah, aku akan pulang Jaa-ne " kata Hiashi .

" Tsunade ayo melapor ke Rokudaime-sama " ajak Orochimaru .

" baik . " balas Tsunade .

Tok tok tok

" masuk "

" ahh ..., kalian sudah selesai , aku sudah mengetahui tentang misi . aku juga akan menugaskan tim medis untuk mengotopsi mayat tersebut " Ucap Kakashi .

" Ha'i . aku akan memimpin langsung proses otopsi , aku pamit . " Tutur Tsunade .

" aku juga akan ikut , aku sedikit ingin tahu tentang mayat itu " kata Orochimaru .

" baiklah , cepat . " Gunam Tsunade .

" sepertinya Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah boleh pulang . " ucap Kakashi lalu berdiri dari bangkunya lalu membuat handseal .

**Kuchiyose no jutsu **, keluarlah Pakkun dan beberapa anjing ninja lainnya .

" yo Kakashi , ada apa ? " tanya Pakkun

" sampaikan pesan pada Naruto dia ada di timur Konoha , dan Sasuke dia ada di bagian barat . bahwa misi kalian telah selesai. " perintah Kakashi .

" dimengerti , ayo semua " ajak Pakkun . Pakkun langsung berlari , karena jarak Naruto dan Hinata tidak terlalu jauh , maka tentunya anjing ninja tersebut lebih cepat sampai .

" ehh , Pakkun ? " Tanya Naruto .

" lama tak jumpa Naruto , aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kakashi bahwa misimu telah selesai dan kau boleh pulang . " kata Pakkun .

" yosh , aku akan merapihkan tempat ini dulu . " kata Naruto lalu membuat Handseal yang langsung di hentakan ke tanah . **Mokuton no jutsu **, rumah dari kayu pun berubah menjadi pohon dan tanah pun menjadi seperti semula .

" ayo Hinata kita pulang, cepat ambil lah barang mu " kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan .

"ha'i" . Dan untuk sekian kalinya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk bergandengan dengan Hinata . tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung menyambut tangan Naruto . _wuuusshhhh ... _chakra Kyubi pun langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua .

" bersiaplah , **Huraishin no jutsu** " mereka pun langsung berada di apartemen Naruto . ' dia tidak berubah ' gunam Pakkun .

" sudah sampai , gomen Hinata tapi aku Cuma meninggalkan kunai Huraishin ku di apartemenku saja hehe .. " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala balakangnya .

" tak apa Naruto-kun . arigatou , aku akan langsung pulang mungkin Tou-san sudah menunggu . "

"ayo aku antar " tutur Naruto sedari menggandeng tangan Hinata . Wajah Hinata langsung merah merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto .

Dijalan menuju Hyuuga mansion , tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Hiashi dan Hanabi .

" Tou-san " gunam Hinata .

" Hinata kapan kau pulang ? " tanya Hiashi .

" Baru tadi , bersama Naruto-kun. Menggunakan _Huraishin_ " jawab Hiashi .

" nee-san ... " gunam Hanabi . Hinata langsung tersadar dan langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto . mungkin karena takut Hiashi marah .

" ehh ... gomen " Reflek Hinata .

" tak apa Hinata , ayo Hanabi kita pulang . " ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum .

" bagaimana dengan nee-san ? " tanya Hanabi .

" biarkan dia bersama dengan Naruto , Naruto aku titip putriku . " jawab sang ayah . lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua n

" jaa-nee nee-san " kata Hanabi .

' ini mungkin pertama kalinya tou-san tersenyum kepadaku .' batin Hinata .

" kita ke ichiraku saja ayo aku lapar . " ajak Naruto .

" ha'i " kata Hinata

" bersenang-senanglah Hinata... " Teriak sang ayah .

" ... " Hinata hanya tersenyum menandakan kebahagiaan .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tak berselang lama salah satu anjing ninja Kakashi menemui Sasuke .

" Sasuke-kun , tugas mu untuk berpatroli sudah selesai . kau boleh pulang " kata Anjing Ninja .

" akhirnya , ayo Sakura beres kan barang-barang mu . kita pulang " kata Sasuke .

" ha'i " kata Sakura lalu membereskan barang-barangnya .

Mereka pun pulang dengan berjalan santai .

" apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Sakura ? " tanya Sasuke dengan hangat .

" aku akan beristirahat saja . " jawab Sakura .

' tak biasanya Sasuke-kun mau berbicara duluan . '

"Sasuke-kun setelah ini mau melakukan apa ? " tanya Sakura .

" aku juga tidak tahu , aku tidak ada acara yang begitu penting hari ini . " jawab Sasuke datar .

Mereka pun terus berjalan dan akan segara sampai ke Konoha . Sementara itu ...

" rencana awal kita telah digagalkan oleh ninja Konoha . " ucap Seorang Ninja misterius .

" Konoha katamu ? " timpal seorang lagi .

" kita akan hancurkan konoha . " jawab Seseorang dengan suara besarnya .

" aku akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya ."

" bukannya zetzu itu belum sempurna ? "

" tak apa , memang tidak akan mudah untuk menghancurkan konoha dengan senjata yang ada . Mungkin ini hanya pemanasan saja " Gunam Ninja dengan suara besarnya .

**TBC**

Hadinamikaze : maaf memang belum terlalu bisa buat fanfic masih dalam tahap belajar , ini di

Lanjut .

Reyvanrifqi : makasih , ini di lanjut .

m. : ini di lanjut .

Samsung84 : iya makasih , ini di lanjut .

**terimakasih banyak buat yang udah kasih review , maaf gak bisa bales satu per satu . tanpa kalian fanfic ini gak ada apa- apanya . maaf juga baru update , soalnya kemarin laptopnya rusak . Terimakasih semua . **


End file.
